Gu Sector
Gu is a sector of Tiantang consisting of a single, large zero-G space slum formed of an aggregation of containers which appear like an asteroid ring of garbage. It is generally considered to be unfit for sentient habitation, but more squatters arrive daily. Gu has expended laterally as far as it can towards other sectors, and is now expanding in other directions, so pronounced is its growth compared to other sectors. Unlike other sectors, Gu does not have Sector Management, but is largely under the control of the Tongs, in particular the Hwang, but also the Zhui and Dragonflies. Significant control is held by 'Gentleman' Dao, who is loyal to Honcho Hwang. Districts Gu is not divided into districts, per se, but it's anarchic growth has led to the organic formation of clusters of residences, known as Habitat Webs. The Den Now the headquarters of the Dragonfly Tong, the Den was originally a spaceport which was then abandoned. The Dragonflies have managed to take over a substantial part of the former port, and have started to take over other wards, including a couple previously held by the Hwang. The Den is not considered a safe place for law enforcement to enter. Habitat 0800-LG Community Colosseum Commonly known as the LG Colosseum, this area was originally intended to revitalise part of the Gu sector. It's collapse led to it being taken over by the local communities, who now use it as a street market and as a forum for various cultural events, such as li liang music concerts, yunlu dances and digital culture festivals. Little Heimis A Habitat Web created by the immigrant Raag, who number more than 200,000. Little Heimis, also known as Raagtown, is built around an unarmed ice fortress, and is as large as a gyro-zhan. Raagtown is built around the cultural norms of the Raag (matriarchal), and is largely independent of the rest of Tiantang. Various Tongs have sought to take over Little Heimis, but the Raag are fiercely independent, and so far the gang's endeavours have been in (costly) vain. The Egui Building An abandoned quantum power plant which was closed after a series of incidents. Tian believe the Egui Building to be haunted; whether this is true or not, the accidents resulted in a quantum exclusion zone around the facility inside which quantum systems (such as ship engines) do not work. Crime and Law Enforcement Each Gu neighbourhood has at least one dominant gang, or is in the middle of warfare between two gangs attempting to gain control. Police are not welcomed in Gu sector, and Dao has a shoot-on-sight policy. Gang hostility is such that even love between rival organisations can be a trigger for warfare. As an example, the relationship between Hwang Huanyin (a member of a family of the Hwang Tong), and Ken Lilong (a biker for the Dragonflies) is objected to by both families both due to allegiances and perceived class differences. Their relationship has proven to be a hot spot between both organisations. Baijin Shield, a security provider which operates heavily in the Capital Sector, have attempted to gain a law enforcement foothold in Gu. However, this has been thwarted by various Tongs, and Baijin appear to be exploring other, less legitimate, methods for gaining an advantage in marketplace. Death Dancers The Death Dancers disbanded more than twenty years ago after a concerted attempt by forces sent by The Union, and mercenaries hired by the Hwang. They are now a band of radical terrorists committed to the ideology of removing the megacorps from power in the Great Ring. The Death Dancers are led by 'Gold Scarf' Toujin. Category:Tiantang Sourcebook Category:Corvo Category:Habitats Category:Corvo Habitats Category:Tiantang Sectors Category:Tiantang